ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Park (Oklahoma)
This is The Oklahoma Version of The Disneyland Park (Part of Oklahoma Disney Resort) Which Will Featuring 8 Lands Main Street U.S.A., Adventureland (Sublands: New Orleans Sqaure, Lost River Delta and Mexico Ruins), Frontierland, Critter Country, Fantasyland (Sublands: Castle Courtyard, Sora Ville and Enchanted Forest), Sora's ToonTown and Tomorrowland (World of Tomorrow, Discovery Area and End of Tomorrow). Differrences Main Street U.S.A. Will Be Similar to Disneyland Paris' Version of Main Street U.S.A. Adventureland Will Be Similar to Hong Kong Disneyland, Without the Rivers of the Jungle. Frontierland Will Be Look Like from Walt Disney World's Frontierland. Critter Country is the Same Version as Disneyland in California. Fantasyland Will Be Combination of Disneyland's Fantasyland Version of Bavarian Village and Walt Disney World's Fantasyland Version of Medival Theme Area. Sora's ToonTown Will Be Theme as Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series and Based on Disneyland's ToonTown. Tomorrowland Will Have the 1967 Style of Disneyland's Tomorrowland and Have Subland Called Discovery Bay Which Will Be Similar to Disneyland Paris' Discoveryland. Oklahoma Disneyland Will Be Having Former Disneyland Attractions Like The Mickey Mouse Revue, If You Had Wings, Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Mangement, Alien Encounter, The Timekeeper and Many Others. This Version of Fantasmic! Will Be Located in Frontierland's Rivers of the West and Will Be the Same as the California, Florida and Japan Versions of Fantasmic! List of Lands: Main Street U.S.A Attractions: 1. Disneyland Railroad (Main Street U.S.A.) 2. Main Street Vehicles 3. The Opera House (Including Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years and Hall of Presidents) 4. The Penny Arcade 5. Main Street Cinema 6. The Plaza Swan Boats 7. Mickey's Soundsational Parade 8. Main Street Electrical Parade: Dreamlights 9. The Disney Gallery Shopping: 1. The Newsstand 2. Main Street Fire Station 3. Harmony Barber Ship 4. Grand Emporium 5. Main Stree Athletic Club 6. Crystal Arts 7. 20th Century Music Company 8. Main Street Camera Center Restaurants: 1. Refreshment Corner 2, Cystal Palace 3. Plaza Inn 4. Blue Ribbon Bakery 5. Tony's Town Square Restaurant 6. Great American Waffle Company Adventureland Attractions: New Orleans Sqaure 1. Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Club 33 Tiki Island 3. Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Mangement 4. The Swiss Family Treehouse 5. Aladdin's Enchanted Passage Lost River Delta 6. Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of The Crystal Skull 7. Jungle Cruise 8. Raging Spirits 9. Minnie Oh! Minnie Shopping: New Orleans Square 1. L' Ornement Magique 2. Royal Street Sweets 3. Pieces of Eight 4. Blackbeard's Shop Tiki Island 5. The Oasis Bazaar 6. King Louie's Safari Club Lost River Delta 7. Indiana Jones Adventure 8. Ziawni Trader 9. Hola, Amigos Restaurants: New Orleans Square 1. French Market 2. The Blue Bayou 3. Royal Street Veranda Tiki Island 4. Adventureland Isle 5. Tiki Juice Bar 6. The Hawaiian Terrace Lost River Delta 7. Hakuna Matata Restaurant 8. BBQ Bengal Frontierland Attractions: 1. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 2. Western River Expedition 3. Fantasmic! 4. Country Bear Theater 5. Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue 6. Tom Sawyer Island 7. Frontierland Shooting Exposition 8. Mike Fink Keel Boats 9. Phantom Manor 10. Mark Twain Riverboat 11. Sailing Ship Columbia 12. Disneyland Railroad (Frontierland) Shopping: 1. The Woodcarver's Workshop 2. Frontierland Trading Post 3. Frontierland Picture Palor 4. The Blacksmith 5. Country Bear Wagon Restaurants: 1. Westward Ho (Featuring Inn "N" Out Burger French Fries, Hamburgers and Drinks) 2. Aunt Plly's Dockside Inn 3. Hungry Bear Restaurant 4. Mile Long Bar 5. Lucky Nugget Cafe Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 5. Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes Shopping: 1. Final Jam Gift Shop 2. Braur Patch 3. Professor Barnaby Owl's Photographic Art Studio Restaurants: 1. Critter Country Fruit Cart 2. Harbour Galley 3. Golden Otter Lodge Fantasyland Attractions: Castle Courtyard 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 7. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 8. Dumbo the Flying Elephant Enchanted Forest 9. Casey Jr Circus Train 10. Storybook Land Canal Boats 11. It's a Small World 12. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 13. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train 14. Alice in Wonderland 15. Skyway to Tomorrowland Sora Ville 16. The Disney Channel Fairytale 3D Adventure 17. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure 18. Pixie Hollow 19. The Beast's Castle 20. Disneyland Railroad Shopping: Castle Courtyard 1. Fantasy Gifts 2. Mickey's Harmony Faire 3. The Glass Slipper 4. Tinker Bell Toy Shop 5. Baby Mine 6 Kingdom Hearts Treasures Enchanted Forest 7. Dopey's Jewel Collection 8. Mermaid Memories 9. The Mad Hatter Sora Ville 10. Alex Russo's Magic Shop 11. Dragon's Keeper 12. Gaston's Shop Restaurants: Castle Courtyard 1. Pinocchio Village Haus 2. 100 Arces Goods 3. Queen Minne's Dining Room 4. Toad Hall Enchanted Forest 5. Frair Nook 6. March Hare Refreshments 7. Scuttle's Landing 8. Troubador Tavern Sora Ville 9. Be Our Guest Restaurant 10. Pixie Hollow Treats 11. Popcorn Cart 12. Royal Banquet Hall Sora's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 5. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 6. Barnstormer at Goofy's Sky School 7. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 8. Jolley Trolley 9. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 10. Chip's & Dale's Treehouse Shopping: 1. Country Bounty 2. Gag Factory 3. TownTown Delivery Company Restaurants: 1. Huey, Dewey & Louie's Good Time Cafe 2. ToonTown Farmers; Market 3. House of Mouse Tomorrowland Attractions: World of Tomorrow 1. Star Tours 2. The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue 3. The Battle Droids Show 4. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 5. Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover 6. Rocket Jets 7. The Timekeeper 8. Captain EO 9. Space Mountain Discovery Area 9. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage 10. Horizons 11. Journey to the Center of the Earth End of Tomorrow 12. Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast 13. If You Had Wings 14. Skyway to Fantasyland 15. Eternal Seas 16 Starcade 17. Olie Polie's Travel Thru Time Shopping: World of Tomorrow 1. Mickey's Star Traders 2. Planet M 3. Imageworks Discovery Area 4. Nautilus Gifts End of Tomorrow 5. Little Green Men Store Command 6. Tomorrowlanding Restaurants: World of Tomorrow 1. Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe 2. Tomorrowland Terrace Cafe 3. Tomorrowland Terrace Noodle Station Discovery Area 4. Nautilus Galley 5. Vulcania Restaurant 6. Cafe Hyperion 7. Astronomers Club End of Tomorrow 8. Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet 9. Cool Station 10. Electric Umbrella 11. Comet Cafe Park Hours Spring: 8AM-11PM Summer: 8AM-1AM Fall: 9AM-9PM Winter: 8AM-12AM Category:Oklahoma Disney Resort